86x60
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: Sweet, funny, romantic, sad, angsty oneshots inspired by the sonG growing old with you...I'M BACK! 5th CHAPTER UP...SMILE...Please READ and REVIEW
1. COAT

**aN: LOVE these two… wish all the ELITE writers out there could read this story or maybe review it too…whatever butters your peanut…what the fudge am I talking about!…, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are well appreciated**

Disclaimer:

Dis- (prefix) /means not, the opposite or negation

Claim- (verb)/ to own

Er- (suffix)/ I don't know what its for

-nASH Xp

**CHAPTUH 1**

_Give you my coat when you are cold…_

Her fragile figure found shivering from the sudden chilling kiss of the wind.. Her slender fingers starting to uncontrollably shake, numbing because of the painful cold. Her red fiery locks that once growled the meaning of passion covered with crumbles of snow. Her core that once possessed unleveled foundation losing its inner warmth and her perpetuated prowess slipping from her command.

Fanny Fulbright the head of decommissioning and the global tactical officer, stuck in this frozen wasteland. She was famous for being the merciless Irish lass, the loud boy hater, the bloodthirsty soldier and the epitome of dreadful termination of the life of an operative. She's known for a lot of things, just ask a few kids and you could come up with a dictionary full of derogative adjectives, she doesn't care at all whether she is the most hated operative in the planet and the moon…until now.

Here she rest, curling to compress her snug form. She sighed venting off a frosty puff. She turned her head from right to left, surveying her surroundings. _White_…She could see nothing but this damned color, if you could consider it one. She's stuck, in this arctic catacomb. An underground cave almost engulfed by darkness, nothing but a manhole sized opening above to illuminate.

_This is hopeless_. She's all alone, freezing like a Popsicle and waiting for nobody. Who would want to save her? Rachael was too busy, it would be too late before she starts looking. Her family doesn't know anything. Her squad was too stupid. Other operatives… they hate her. _Maybe he could… nah that stupid boy hates me too…he wouldn't bother._ So loosing all her chances with no one to save her and with a broken arm, her life starts flashing like crazy in her head. _So this is the end of stupid me in this stupid world. _Hot tears threatening to spill from her strained eyes, she wiped them off. Thinking that these would be the last minutes of her dreaded life… she cried, not caring because of the depressed solitude that hit her demeanor, she screamed to the walls that held no ears.

"I'M SORRY Rachael for failing you, I'm sorry if sometimes my judgment sucks, I'm sorry if I told Numbah 1 and 274 that you like them, by the way I forgot to tell you that they told me that those THOSE STUPID BOYS LIKE YOU TOO. I'm sorry decommissioning squad for being SUCH AN IDIOTIC COMMANDER and for always THREATENING to decommission you. I'm sorry to my relatives for being such a failed part of the family. I'm sorry for everyone that I have DECOMMISSIONED. I'm sorry TO ALL THE BOYS, for calling you all STUPID!

Taking heavy breaths, she slumped to the cold floor, feeling her last strength wavering her vision blurring and herself reaching the limit. She locked her eyes to the circle of light, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit her being. Her mind was at sixes and sevens as if she was half-conscious. She started hallucinating, seeing faces and old memories but she had thought that someone has escaped her memory, someone she needs forgiveness from.

_Numbuh 86! Numbuh86!_

She heard a voice resounding from her ears, a voice distinctive to her life. She remembered his smile, his raven colored shaggy hair, his dark mysterious eyes, his smile that reeks with cockiness that's different from the terrified faces that she usually sees…Him.

_FANNY!_

GASP

Awaken from his troubled slumber, he took a sharp intake of air in his humid room. He wiped the small beads of sweat above his narrowed brows as his feet made contact with the carpeted floor.

Patton Drivolsky, artic base commander of the kids next door, is currently having a disturbed sleep. His mind couldn't abandon the thoughts of a ginger haired girl that yells at him whenever she grazes his presence. She was all he could think about for the past few weeks, he was dawning to question his own state of mind as how he even appears to see her in his cup of black cocoa. He tried to ignore these feelings but it didn't help, it just kept pulling him back with a heavier amount of desire burdened on his shoulder.

His typical daydreams tonight were violated by a disturbing nightmare. It was annoyingly vague but his heart stumbled a beat as he reminisced the events of the dream. Instead of a euphoric dream that showed the fascinating and sometimes hilarious features of his angel, it painted grief and anguish, her face decorated with her shiny salty tears that were indispensably rare. _It's just a dream_

Knock! Knock!

A loud knock disheveled his thoughts "Sir wake up!" He would have punished the lad to swim in the artic river for disturbing him this time of hour but the voice of the cadet was layered with panic and distress that he stood the comforts of his bed and jolted to open the door.

"what is it cadet?" his voice was stern, he breached his normal sound volume that made the poor boy jump

"ummh…err…Nu—"

"just spit it out!", this boy was testing his limits, he hoped that this boy wasn't bearing the news that his intuition was telling him.

"Numbah 86 is currently reported missing, she was searching for a fugitive operative near our base with her team when her team reported that she have gone miss- " the soldier stopped in mid sentence when the recipient of his message left running.

He was pissed off, lately he was ignoring her to avoid himself from dealing with these complicated _feelings_, for god sake he was the feared iron fist drill sergeant but this was wrong, did she ignore him too much to not even tell him that he was in a mission near his base, After informing the whole artic base of the code red emergency, operatives and cadets were too cautious about the winter storm. No one in the right mind would charge that storm, the temperature was below the normal below Celsius, and the winds were more than 100 miles per hour. The decommissioning squad entered the base and told him the coordinates he needed to know as he sentenced them to intense artic base training after this incident.

Patton took of with one of the snow rovers, he didn't bother knowing the acronym name of that metal box, it was the first thing he saw. He stepped on the gas and hoped for the best as the snow splashed like waves as he ravaged it. He journeyed on despite the protest of many cadets and fellow operatives calling him crazy, yeah he was crazy, _he was crazy enough to love her._

When it rain it pours… It was bad enough that she was stuck here injured and freezing for the last 3 hours, she had to put up with a winter storm now no one will really rescue her it was impossible.

Her train of thought went to a detour when the light starts disappearing a dark form covering her source of hope. She doesn't care, after making amends with him, she could rest in peace. The dark form coincidently has his features. He was the last person in her confession list, maybe that's why he's seeing him now. She saw him coming nearer shouting her name.

_FANNY!_

She smiled; this illusion is brightening up the idea of dying.

The winter storm subsided. He stopped when he heard an almost inaudible voice waling. It was her… He left his vehicle and ran towards where the sound was coming from, He saw the huge hole and without thinking jumped in it like a rabbit hole in alice in wonderland. The soft snow cushioned his landing. As he stood in the bottom he could tell that this underground cave was two stories high. His senses snapped as he saw his missing girl, balled up, shouting things. You have to admit that Fanny's voice wasn't like a siren but right now how idiotic it may sound, he could hear nothing but her_ lovely_ irish voice and the sound of a sappy aerosmith love song play in his head.

He rushed near her kneeling by her side. As rational thinking returns in his head he dialed his communicator and asked for back up, giving their position and getting reassurance for a rescue.

He called and called for her name but she was spacing out threatening to loose consciousness, he was about to check his communicator for an update when her lips moved to form words and for him to remain speechless.

"Patton Drivolsky I'm sorry if I CALLED YOU STUPID for the who knows how manieth time, I'm sorry for THROWING YOUR COMMUNICATOR at the river, I'm sorry for SENDING YOUR PET WALRUS TO AFRICA, I'm sorry for RUINING half of your dates, I'm sorry for PUNCHING YOU IN THE GUT for the umpteenth time, I'm sorry for avoiding you, I'm sorry for making fun of you all the time"

He couldn't halt his actions. Without a second to spare he enveloped her into his arms, burying his face in her hair "I forgive you"

In this moment, finding out that this isn't just a figment of her imagination, she could feel her heart sink and race at the same time as she was filled with bittersweet irony. She was extremely happy that he's here hugging her but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was hanging by a thread from collapsing and from having her eternal sleep. Thinking that this was her last minutes she bared it all.

"I'm sorry FOR LOVING YOU"

With that said Patton pulled away to take a look if his ears deceived him but seeing the sincere look in Fanny's face he couldn't disagree more. She gazed at his coal orbs as she knew what she wanted right now.

"Fan—" She brought her lips to his for a soft and chaste kiss. This again is gonna sound corny but she too could hear a sappy aerosmith love song in the background as her stomach churns and her heart beat quickens. Patton cupped her cold tender cheeks into his warm palms, his mind went totally blank, this wasn't his first but no previous kiss could compare with the sparks and hair raising sensations he felt in this one. Fanny firmly grasped the collar of his jacket to prevent herself from shattering like a porcelain doll, her whole body trembled under his touch as warmth flooded back to her veins, this kiss melted her freezing form and her once frozen heart.

They separated due to the lack of air. "I love you too" Patton held her tightly, he removed his favorite coat that he could consider his second layer of skin and draped it across her shoulders. This was the green leather coat that separated him from the rest, the coat that identified him as the artic commander, he never let anyone wear it, not to any past date, not even his brother.

He rubbed her arms with her at his right. Fanny touched the material of the coat and flashed a confused look towards Patton. "Why are ye letting me wear this?"

He flashed her a lopsided smile "Cause you're my stupid girlfriend".

Fanny reddened like the shade of her hair, she rested her head on his shoulders, she made a mental note to kick the crud out of this boy for calling her stupid in the morning but timidly smiling the thought of a red headed dragon rescued by a knight in leather armor finally having her happy ending.

"Stupid boy"

.


	2. MISS

**aN: thanks for the reviews…It took me more than a week to update because of the tight schedule and the minor writer's block…It's easier to write descriptive paragraphs, I find writing the dialogues extremely frustrating…sigh…I rewrite the dialogues five times before I've decided that I'm happy with it…grrhh!..If you guys have some tips for me I'm willing to listen but if you don't …then it's fine****…ok …I'll stop typing now…on with the story. **

Disclaimer; I DISCLAIM!

**CHAPTUH 2**

_I'll miss you…_

The moon was gently descending from its former abode, a thin sheet of mist embracing its cold transparency. Ghostly white clouds were slowly dusting away the tiny specks of stars. Blinding rays of sun was seeping through the velvet blue, raveling the transcending light of day. The boundless sky above was shedding off its purple mask, unveiling nothing but the incandescent orange horizon.

As cheesy as it may sound, Fanny Fulbright found the sunrise _romantic_. There are many reasons why she dived into this conclusion. The way the warm color of the sun meshed with the purple jelly midnight sky, as a trail of shadow emerged behind. The way the morning breeze hits your face, as your body basks into its serene whisper. The way optimistic thoughts flood your mind, as the sunrise distinctively serves as a sign of a new beginning. The way _having someone very special to you, watch this beautiful sunrise …couldn't hurt either._

Two weeks have fleetingly passed since the search and rescue incident; in just seven days Fanny was released from the med bay and was sent to a mission, Patton after tending his shallow injuries flew back to the CND base. They were undoubtedly officially an unofficial couple. After exhausting missions and vigorous trainings, they were back together sitting on top of a rooftop enjoying each other's company…on _another mission_. It was rare to have them both on the team but this time it concerns a missing CND cadet captured by a soon to be decommissioned teen.

Curling her toes, she heaved a contented sigh. She hugged her knees with just one hand as she was loosing claim of the other. Serving as her counterpart under this everyday phenomenon is the infamous numbuh 60. He scooted closer as he sat with his legs crossed, his stubble cheek resting on his palm and his hovering hand, tapping playfully with hers. Instead of returning his adoration to nature's masterpiece, he chose to stare at the girl beside him.

"Why won't ye take a picture when I'm asleep, boy, it would last longer"

He was temporarily derailed from his thoughts by her statement but quickly and nonchalantly responded "been there, done that"

And also not a second later, he received his day's first hard smack on the head. "I'm just joking" rubbing the back of his head he laughed boisterously.

The peaceful Mona Lisa smile that painted her lips was now replaced by a crooked frown and a dangerous glare. "Stop laughing you STUPID BOY!" She stared down at her fingers. The stomach aching laughs were now reduced to quiet snicker. He flashed her a wide grin.

"Have I ever told you" he slinked his arms over her as he continued "that you look a hundred times cuter when you're angry"

She slapped his arms away "Have I ever told you" she smiled sarcastically at him "that you look a thousand times cuter with a black eye".

He smirked at her witty retort. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry…the truth is I don't need a picture" he leaned closer to her ear as his senses were succumbed by her unmistakable fragrance. "I have the real thing, everything that I would need" He rested his chin on her shoulder; Fanny tensed up as his raven locks brushed her ear. He was so close she swears that Patton could feel the blush radiating off her cheeks. "right in front of—"

SLAM

Fanny and Patton jumped away from the surprise as they heard the door facing opposite from their position of the rooftop swung open as a panting operative entered the scene. Fanny was alarmed, she heard the person gained his breath and searched for her. As panic jolted her system, without hesitating, only the schemes of hiding the evidence of their intimate contact in her mind, she pushed Patton at the side of the rooftop.

Remember when they were undoubtedly officially an unofficial couple, they really were, no one knew of their hidden relationship. She just couldn't understand herself, she wasn't actually ashamed, why would she? her boyfriend is an organization wide heartthrob, maybe she's not confident enough to stand worthy as his girlfriend, It was also the fact that a few days ago she hated everything that concerns a boy, she had the _reputation,_ even the idea of having this idea about a boy was unforgivable, now she's here feeling giggly and girly, watching the sunset with the epitome of all things about a boy, _Patton Drivolksy_.

"Ma'am you're here, thank god, we've been looking all over the place ma'am" He straitened his posture and saluted to his commander.

"WHAT IS IT!" the ear-splitting scream of her commander made the young boy cower with fear.

" It's t-t-time to le-leave" Fanny was painfully gritting her teeth, she was fully aware of the time but this cadet had to ruin everything by telling her something idiotically stupid, this boy is toast, she wants to push him off the roof…_push him off the roof_, a struggling whimper reached her ears and suddenly she dismissed planning her torture. _What did I just do?_

"Aah! Uhhh!" The frightened boy, curious, dared to look behind his boss.

" WHY ARE YOUB STILL STANDING THERE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER LIVING DAY AGAIN! The boy didn't bother to salute he ran, racing down the stairs like a headless chicken.

She pulled Patton immediately as she loss sight of the nuisance. They landed on the ground, both out of breath. He dusted his clothes as he flexed his arms feeling the strain from his previous stunt.

"What were you thinking?" He threw an icy glare at her.

"I just panicked …OK!" She turned her back on him.

"You really know how to make a boy fall for you…"

"I don't think it's time for people to know about…you know…us"

"Will the earth crumble if Fanny Fulbright kissed a boy and had a charming boyfriend?"

This girl has problems, going _over the edge_ just to hide their relationship. Patton was at least expecting an apology, she apologizes when she did absolutely nothing wrong but she doesn't when she pushed him, almost making him fall five stories high, all he got was an uneasy look on her face, red cheeks, averting eyes and a cute scowl. In just a moment she gave him one fast shy kiss on the cheek "err-let's get up, we still have a mission to accomplish" She stood up and left.

He hates her impulsive actions, but that was something impulsive that he would never complain about. He touched his cheek. _I'd take the kiss over the apology any day of the week._

Black arms moving slowly, synchronized with every second. A nimble tap resounding a consistent tune. A wall plainly undecorated that held a clock that wouldn't move any faster. _White_…Believe it or not he despised this color… He couldn't compare it to the evident snow that he grew up with. He could only see white, similar to an untouched canvass that was left unpainted or a blank sheet of paper left unwritten. It reminded him of loneliness, melancholy and loss of hope. White reminded him of…_hospitals_

He was in the MB hospital. He wasn't lying on a fluffy mattress as a patient. He was after all… a visitor. Patton searched through the white walls of the hospital. It was difficult to keep your cool while the anxiety was piling up inside you. Losing his patience in navigating his way to the rooms, he resorted in asking directions as he caught sight of the nurse operatives near the receiving desk.

]

"Excuse me" He caught the attention of the two chatting nurses. Instantly their faces lit up seeing the artic base commander.

" Umh…Numbuh 60…sir…congratulations! On your mission! She took his hand and shook it. " I was just-" he was cut off by the other nurse.

"We are such big fans!" The nurse flipped her hair as she squealed.

"Thanks, I just need to-" he didn't feel like entertaining these girls with his suave persona, he was here for serious business.

"Can we have your autograph"

"Er..sure… but—"

"Sign it in my journal" The nurse looked at his colleague with predator eyes.

"your jounal?..no my journal" She showed him her Rainbow monkey journal.

"no my journal"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" The noisy girls bickered as one of the veins in Patton's head Pulsated

"ladies I'd sign BOTH of your autographs LATER! Now that I have your attention" he sighed, keeping his temper on check. "May you please tell me where room B12 is?"

"Well take a right at that corner, it's the last one at the left" the nurse pointed at the said directions while the other checked her patient sheets with a confused expression

"oh are you sure that's the right room…sir?" both of them were shocked with whom the drill sergeant was visiting.

" I'm sure…what's the matter?"

"that's the room of numbuh 86…she can't accept visi—" He was already on his way not bothering to listen to them. The nurses followed

"Sir we have strict orders by …the supreme leader to not allow any visitors" They had a hard time following Patton's long strides. He ignored them.

" Sir we can't allow you to come in" when he reached the room the nurses covered the door.

"I'll take care of numbuh 362's punishment later…she's a _friend_…Step aside" The knees of the two nurses wobbled as they stepped aside, they were shocked with the operative's dark demeanor.

He opened the door and looked behind his shoulder. "I hate people who eavesdrop…no one goes near this door unless I come out…that's an order" he utilized his commanding voice that was trained to instill fear to the cadets.

Closing the door behind him, he stood at her bedside He took in the tranquil slumber of the patient. Her red hair down, cascading around her freckled ivory face while her eyes curtained by her long lashes. "I know your faking"

"I'm not faking I'm really awake…who could sleep with noisy people like you" Fanny stated without even looking up to him. She was partly relieved in feeling his presence but the uneasy silence that followed was enough to know that he wanted to bring up the unpleasant conversation that she avoided

She was willing to eat her pride just to stop him from moping like this "Patton I'm s—"He sat on the chair, looking at the wall next to her "Save it…just rest" He didn't want to hear her excuse he didn't need that right now. He wanted her to hear out his troubled thoughts.

Patton has never been this stoic except maybe if something tragic occurred. She knew him well like the back of her hand "What's with that look" He's aware that he was being a little too emotional, he had a lot of things to say but he didn't know how to begin, having all the words desiring to flow all at once.

"You know exactly why I'm like this" He briefly stated as he stole a glance at her

"I don't" She lied, even without looking at his face she had a good idea the reason why his brows were knitted together.

"What's wrong with you, why didn't you stick with the plan" He fisted the dangling sheets.

"whatever…I was just a little careless" _I didn't purposely sabotage the mission, what is wrong with this boy?_

Without notice, he raggedly stood from his chair "CARELESS…You acted like a RECKLESS idiot…Why do you have to be so reckless? We had a plan…you were supposed to stay back" He shouted at her. He was defiantly angered at how submissive this girl was, she's acting as if nothing happened.

"Don't call me an idiot, BOY I just couldn't, so what" She sprang to a sitting position, as she heatedly glared at his accusation. She was in no shape to argue like this. A lecture is not what she needed while lying here injured.

"SO WHAT?" His voice was audibly louder. _It's either this girl has an idea to raise his blood pressure or she had no idea at all _

She viewed it as a simple problem not worth the scowl on his face might as well stop this nonsense and let him rest his case "Look Patton ..I know you're mad…but you finished the mission right…I didn't mean to almost screw it up for you-"

" The MISSION?... the MISSION? do you think I care about some STUPID mission, I CARE ABOUT YOU FANNY!"

Now realization slapped her in the face. It melted all her scrutinizing anger from his flare up earlier. "What?' She needed to confirm what she had just unbelievingly heard.

" You don't have the slightest idea how it feels to continue fighting cause of your duties as a KND _operative… WHILE I SEE YOU AT THE CORNER OF MY EYE BLEEDING!" Yup she had no idea_

"If I didn't YOU WOULD BE THE ONE LYING ON THIS BED!" His pride was crushed, he wasn't sure why but guilt overpowered him. He felt so helpless, unable to do anything to help her. All his years as an operative he never failed a mission and never failed to save anyone but he couldn't save the person that he loved the most from getting hurt. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. Mad for being incompetent, thinking now that he wasn't worthy for her.

"It would be better if it was me lying there, I'm supposed to protect you, I'd rather be _decommissioned_ by_ you_ than to see you in that situation again" Even in this tense atmosphere and even if the thought of what he said scared her, she found his words unconventionally… sweet. She wrapped his arms around him as she rested her ear on his hard beating chest. Patton was taken a back by her actions but soon retuned her hug with more longing. He combed her soft hair with his fingers as he inhaled the scent that he had grown addicted to and her warmth as he held her in his arms that he oh so desperately missed.

A few seconds past when separated but not fully leaving their loving embrace "You don't need to protect me…I'll just train to get stronger" She gave him a disapproving look.

"I don't need you to get stronger; I need you to be alive…I need you Fanny" He touched her cheek and gave her a genuine smile, not his cocky smile that he used to impress the operatives at the base but the smile that was just reserved for her.

Being partially enchanted by the three words he let loose she clumsily said "Stupid boy…I need you too…err—err be alive"

Chuckling lightly as he saw her contain her crimson cheeks, he fluffed her pillows before he helped her lie back down on her bed. "Let me take care of the getting stronger part…just let me protect you" He pulled her blanket to rest under her chin

"It's an order" He teasingly flashed his cocky smile.

Rolling her eyes "Who was decommissioned and made you boss?" He kissed her on the cheek as held her hand for one last time." Don't worry…I'll come back in the morning"

"Who said I wanted you to visit?" Just before he could exit the door he gave her a reassuring smile "Just get some sleep…I'm terribly missing my bossy but adorable girlfriend"

She saw Patton walk towards the door as the cold breeze instantly diminished, missing him, his previous inviting prospect. She closed her eyes feeling a smile once again graze her lips and sleep enchanting her into its silent lullaby. She could secretly be the damsel in distress knowing that whether she's asleep or awake there would always be a prince charming ready to save her… This time she didn't bother dreaming for she found her reality better than her dreams.

_I can't believe I'm missing my STUPID boyfriend_

**aN: Hope it was worth your reading time****…Don't worry I'll write better dialogues next time…Although I'll miss writing I'm going on a trip this Friday, my laptop is still broken so I'll post the next chapter in two weeks that's why I made this chapter a bit longer…7 pages. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome. Read, review or read and review guyz.**

-naSH Xp


	3. KISS

**aN: That was a lovely vacation…I kept my promise…I told you guys I'll be back in two weeks and now here I am with another story. Thank you very much for the many favorites, story and author alerts and last but definitely not the least the wonderful reviews. Your advices from reviews or pm's helped me a lot…thank you…I'll shut up now…on with the chapter**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own these two awesome characters and KND

**CHAPTUH 3**

I'll kiss you

An image drizzled with sparkling flares, as each orb of light held its places among the clusters. Specks that form a constellation of colors illustrated with prodigious alchemy. There was no presence of the radiant moon, no curtains of the satin clouds and no engulfing light of the hot sun, nothing but a picturesque view of a blue mass. A black canopy stretched on an infinite canvass, framed with circle metal trimmings, overlapped by fiberglass and ironically contained by a cropped window.

After glimpsing at the view outside, Rachel T Mackenzie marched hastily into her moonbase office, striding with the prestige of a supreme leader. You had to admit she was excited to return to her _paperwork warehouse_ office. Having still the untamable wits and the curious character of a spy, she made a simple field experiment and a lot of technical surveillance for the purpose of her case. Rachel couldn't help but smile, she found her greatest and most _controversial _heist yet.

There she was a feet from her door. She was secretly a good actress switching her enthusiastic smile with a cold stern look that shouts _I'm your supreme leader, don't fool around, follow me, respect me…I'm serious…BATTLESTATIONS!. _She peeked in the door and saw her appointee of the hour. She was done with the investigation now she was simply enjoying the confrontation.

"Numbuh 86", she signaled as she walked towards her desk.

"Numbuh 86, reporting for duty, ma'am", She saluted as she swiftly stood from her seat.

Rachel returned her gesture, as she motioned for her to sit she portrayed a pained expression on her face. "Numbuh 86, before I tell you some classified news, do you have anything to tell me about" She leaned forward with an inquisitive look in her eyes"your relationship with Numbuh 60"

"WHAT! Ma'am that's ridiculous, I hate that STUPID Eskimo boy…HAHA" As the blush started to warm her cheeks, she pulled out her poker face but the nervous laugh that ended her statement couldn't be left unnoticed by the former spy.

"Are you sure? Even if something happened to him?" Rachel scanned her face. She heard the lack of conviction in her words,

"I don't care…I don't have a hint of pity for that lame excuse of a BOY!' Fanny pursed her lips and dramatically waved her arms as she lied as best as she could. Fanny was always happy to have a chat with her friend but the _I have some bad news_ tone she's using now is scaring her

"Fine" Rachel flopped down her chair with a heavy sigh, she slid one of her folders to her direction as she swiveled her chair around so that Fanny couldn't have a glimpse of her devious smile. "That's the list of the teens and some of the kids that will be decommissioned this week"

Fanny opened the folder not caring actually, seeing that she does this every week. "This is easy ma'am, you frightened me for a moment there…HA!...These names would be decommissioned even before you could finish counting the alphabet"

"Fine…I'm serious Fanny; I'm talking to you as your friend not as your supreme leader" Her words were coated with grief, to be honest she was getting impatient with her decommissioning officer, for a moment she reminded her why Fanny was her head of the decommissioning department. "Look at the bottom of the second page'

She disregarded her serious demeanor but still followed her orders" Ma'am you're doubting my merciless ways" She browsed the second page slowly while dismissing the thought of Rachel doubting her abilities "even if it was the president of the-" The folder fell from her grasp

_Patton Drivolsky_.

"ma'am there must be a mistake" Fanny tried to fake a smile but her heart dropped when she saw the name on the list. She never questioned Rachel's decisions but this was far too personal to let pass

"this isn't a mistake, records show that he stated his wrong birth date, he's scheduled next Thursday to turn thirteen" _Voila, this conversation is simmering up._

" Ma'am since I'm the head of the department let me first investigate his case" She tried to reason with her leader while desperately keeping her cool.

"No need, I checked it …five times"

She slammed her trembling hands on Rachel's desk ignoring her immediate tactless action.

"MA"AM! DON"T DO THIS …" Her eyes were tearing up.

" are you disobeying ORDERS?" Rachel turned her chair to face her friend's flustered face. She watched as the notorious Fanny Fulbright kneels in front of her.

"Rachel I'm begging you…don't do this" Fanny tried to choke out her tears as this faint whisper escaped her lips.

She was starting to worry about their current situation, for the first time seeing her right hand operative beg and shatter like china. _I just need to hear it from you_

"Give me a very good REASON why…FANNY"

"because that STUPID BOY IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

Rachel, being the respected supreme leader, for the first time heard her long time friend intentionally shout at her face. Now that her queries were answered, it was time to tell her the not so funny joke,_ Fanny would kill me_. To be honest, Rachel never knew that the Irish lass would act that way, she expected Fanny to just question her, be sadly quiet or even dance a victory dance but instead she was torn to pieces as if it was the end of chocolate candies, or something. For now Rachel doesn't want to see the impossible, Fanny Fulbright cry, so before she started the waterworks she told her the truth.

"Gosh Fanny that was unexpected…I was just testing you, Patton won't be decommissioned…don't worry" Fanny felt the air of relief hit her. But without a second later she realized the fact that the supreme leader tricked her and the worst part is…she tricked her in admitting_ it._

Fanny glared at Rachel as if laser beams were shooting out of her eyes. "Rachel…_ma'am _with all due respect… that wasn't something to be joked about…I take these information seriously"

"I take pride at your work…I'm sorry that was a cheap move" Rachel stood up and went beside her, she gave her friend a comforting pat at the back

"That was cheap Rachel…Why did you have to do something this IDIOTIC?" she had to know how and why her long time trusted boss came up with this stuff.

"I was just concerned about you…you know how curious I could get, I wouldn't settle until everything's over…someone sends you 5 dozens of roses, 100 balloon and a ridiculously large RAINBOW MONKEY with a SECRET code stamped on its chest…I thought it was a threat or something so I did a _little_ searching…" Fanny just crossed her arms and turned away from the rambling Rachel

Fanny being practically curious with her explanation "You know about the CODE?"

"06-68341 that took me days to figure out…Duh I never knew about you two…maybe until I got some _hints_ with one of my personal surveillance system…"

"…so what did you find out?"

"the code was pretty irrelevant if He…I hadn't tried to read it backwards…when I rewrote it became a lot easy…143 means I love you…86 for Numbuh 86… and the -60 means from Numbuh 60"

"You really are the best spy operative" Fanny gave her a compliment, you have to say that was brilliant…Rachel usually over analyze things, almost all kids do, they think like an operative but she never thought that she was aware of love text codes like xoxo and 143. The frown never left her face.

"Thanks …again I'm sorry…hey I'm supposed to be mad at you for not telling me, your bestfriend about something this EPIC" Rachel reasoned with her "Lighten up Fanny…I'll treat you for a rootbeer and…and I'll give you a promotion"

Rachel made a puppy dog face. Fanny grinned, it wasn't a smile but this was Fanny, the KNN would give a LOT of candy for her rare smiling photo. "Ok!...I'm not that angry…I was lately just thinking a lot"

"What thinking of him?" It was hilarious and a little weird seeing her blush and scowl at the same time.

"Fanny OH COME ON! Francine Fulbright having a boyfriend…PATTON DRIVOLSKY…how could you not? The suggestive words that came from Rachel gained another glare from the red haired lass. Rachel just laughed it up, she was so ecstatic that finally, no matter how corny it may sound, two of her friends found love. She gave her a big hug and a warm smile "nonetheless…I'm really, so, very, absolutely…happy for you"

Fanny's features relaxed, she was glad that her supreme leader friend was so supportive of them "Hey Rachel I'm sorry for not telling…It's just that we're under a betting game right now and when we started dating we, especially I, were still getting used to the idea." She returned Rachel's hug.

Rachel broke first the hug and looked at Fanny with inquiring eyes "How long have you been two sneaking around together?"

"maybe 1..or 2"

"maybe 1 or 2 what?"

" definitely 3 or something"

"Fanny 1,2,3 WHAT? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Months?...BROWNIES?"

Meekly she replied "months…"

Number 362's mouth formed the perfect O " WOW!...and I never even suspected for the first 2 months…"

Changing the subject "hey what's the bet?"

Mess hall Breakfast…

Fanny sat on a table at the corner of the room with some of her squad sitting opposite to her, rolling the last meatball with her fork. She preferred to sit alone but she didn't mind the others as long as they don't bug her. The splattering food of the kids beside her, the irritating noise of the other kid operatives and the clank of eating utensils were drowned by her preoccupied mind, thinking of a huge stack of paperwork due tomorrow and dare I say…a boy.

Thinking of him is so out of character, but she can't help it, it would help her feel less lonely when she's on the moon and he's on earth. How could she turn this _girly_. Aggravated by her hard headed mind that wouldn't stop presenting the dark haired boy, she violently squished the poor meatball with her fork. She dodged quickly, a squirt of ketchup flew at her direction.

Now she was furious. She stormed to the boys' table, pointing her fork dangerously close to the suspects "IF YOU STUPID BOYS WANT TO THROW YOUR STUPID FOOD… THROW IT IN SOME OTHER PLACE…IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO PERSONALLY THROW YOU IN THE DECOMISSIONING CHAMBER!...UNDERSTOOD!" _that was a good way to relieve stress_

"Ye-yes ma'am" The boys ran away, one almost peed on himself.

Sighing heavily, she retuned to her table. Throwing glares at anyone who dared to stare at the scene. Nobody questioned the 2nd highest ranking operative.

"Numbuh 86…Shouting this early in the morning…well that was expected" Fanny scowled at the cocky smile of the charming speaker behind her; eventually she grunted and ignored him. "Good Morning Guys" He greeted the presence of the other occupants of the table.

"Officer on deck" He too are one of the highest ranking operatives. The other operatives stood up and saluted the Artic base commander. "Good Morning Sir!" He did a flimsy salute with one hand and a tray of food on the other. Patton noticed that she sat alone on one side, finding the cold girl amusing, he confidently, something that only a few dared, sat next to her.

"Who gave you the right to sit next to me STUPID BOY?"

"Me…I have every right… you're the one who's selfish hogging the whole seat"

Right now the kids were backing away from the bickering danger zone

"YOU CALLING ME SELFISH!"

"YOU CALLING ME STUPID!"

The operatives sharing a table with them evacuated their seats.

"FINE just stay away from me" She moved a bit farther from him.

He dramatically stated, presenting himself "me I wouldn't dream of it…you're the one who should be thankful…sitting next to the best looking operative"

"HA…I'm soooo thankful" her words dripped with sarcasm. "Where the fudge did you get that title"

"KNN's top ten best looking operatives" He proudly showed her the cover of the magazine, where his picture used up the whole page.

_He really looks good…mental note: buy a copy later_. Before she starts staring at the photo, she rolled her eyes and portrayed a look of disgust "ew…those people should be decommissioned…they're out of their minds"

_I love it when I prove her wrong_. He tried to intimidate her with his dashing smile "Jealous?"

Frustrated with his oozing self- confidence and cockiness "UGGH…just let me eat in peace ok"

" Fine by me" …Knowing that he won the fight

The operatives eating almost all gave a sigh of relief as the tensed surrounding of the mess hall gradually went back to normal. In a few minutes, they ate in silence and every minute they scooted closer, unnoticed by the eye. Patton ate slower for obvious intentions. Fanny pretended to be looking at papers.

The commotion earlier was only half real, it was an act but is partly natural for the both of them. This was their unorthodox way of spicing things up, they wouldn't have learned that they liked each other if it wasn't for these unreasonable fights. They weren't the stereotype lovey- dovey item, they were unique and unconventional. Kinda similar if you would say that Driftwood would never be so beautiful, if it didn't have scars and scratches.

Patton rested his hands on his lap, noticing that her hand wasn't far from hers, he secretly held it under the table. Fanny unaware was surprised by his light touch, she wanted to feel the warmth of his hands but seeing that they were in a public place she snatched them away. Stubborn as always, Patton claimed it again

Fanny slightly blushed, a laugh was starting to crackle inside as she saw the big pouting frown on Patton's face. Patton have an idea for his discreet ways.

" Numbuh 86…I challenge you in a thumb wrestling match…I BET YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME" He said not too loud to attract too much attention, but enough for the operatives around them to hear and never suspect a thing.

"That STUPID…I accept"

The two of them stayed there holding each other's hand Fanny still _reading _and Patton still eating at the pace of a bite per minute.

After awhile they both headed to Fanny's office. Closing the door, they immediately yielded playing their own game of charades. Fanny wrapped her arms around him, as she gave him a quick smack on the lips.

Patton although happy with his girlfriend showing affection, still was troubled "Fanny it's been three months, can't we just go public about this" He twirled a lock of her hair.

"What are you talking about…I thought we talked about this" Her gleeful expression instantly changed.

He looked her straight in the eye "It's not like I'm gonna make out with you every second I can in front of them, it's just…you know I mean…me being able to hold your hand, kiss you on the cheek or give you a hug without caring and me not _being thrown off the roof_.

She detached himself from him. She firmly stated "NO…not yet"

" Then when…Why?"

"I don't know what other people would say If they knew I was your girlfriend" She stood behind her desk.

He followed her as he sat on her table "Since when did the great Numbuh 86 CARED WHAT OTHER PEOPLE SAY"

"SINCE I STARTED CARING ABOUT YOU" It was the truth, she never have cared about anyone before he came into the picture. It was simple, she never cared what people would say about her but she cared what people would say about him, if everyone knew about them, he would be dragged in every last bittersweet detail that concerns her.

Patton never heard her say the sweet three words he was always waiting to hear, but her furious declarations were enough to know that she loved him. He grunted "Fine…how about a bet"

"What is with you and BETS today…"

The thumb wrestling match was for him to hold her hand and this bet is for taking her to the edge and making her admit their relationship "It's just a coincidence…ok since you don't want to admit to the world that you have the BEST looking boyfriend then we'll stick to that…first one who gets caught looses"

"I accept the challenge, any terms" _I'm glad he understands_

Thinking of something that may torture her with something that would help his plan "I'm not taking you to the dance this Friday and I'm not giving you Rainbow monkey stuff toys until the bet is over"

"Fine…No Hugging, No Holding Hands and No KISSING until the bet is over" She extended her hand and he accepted it.

"Fine…WHAT?" He thought his terms were bad enough that it will make her back-off the bet but instead he agreed on torturing himself.

"You agreed to it right" For the first time this day Fanny flashed a huge smile.

"okay…what's the prize?"

"I don't know…Let's decide tomorrow…" She stood from her chair and pushed Patton towards the direction of her door

"hey…Hey what are you doing" He took his stance, still confused he scowled.

"Sending you out" She nonchalantly stated "so the bet starts exactly this second'

Patton lightly pushed, holding her shoulders, he locked his gaze on her eyes stopped "Give me just one more minute"

"what difference does one mi-" Patton decided that she was talking too much today so he silenced her with his lips. The kiss wasn't ordinary, it made them go weak in the knees. It was desperate, longing and needing. His kiss was insisting but not demanding. He would only take what she would willingly give. It felt undoubtedly passionate as both their lips danced together, complementing each other, perfectly.

Again because of the need to breathe they separated both still on cloud nine. Both faces flushed and both their hearts palpitating.

"I definitely needed that kiss" Patton left her office, walking all tipsy with a goofy smile.

As her knees jellied, she couldn't help but plunge on her seat. Fanny's cheeks looked exactly like red tomatoes and her smile as cheeky as ever, it made her feel weird in a good way. We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.

_what was I thinking, adding the No kissing rule in the bet_

to be continued…

**aN: Yeah 9 pages but the plot for this KISS chapter ain't done yet. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome. Read, review or read and review guyz. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS ABOUT FANNY'S IDEAL COCKTAIL DRESS OR EVENING GOWN. I'LL CHOOSE FROM YOUR SUGGESTIONS**

-naSH Xp

**SPOILER ALERT: DANCE PARTY Expect the song just the way you are and Rachel with **_**another guy**_** in the next chapter to be posted as soon as I finish it.**


	4. HOLD

aN: MERRY CHRISTAMAS! and advance HAPPY NEW YEAR!...It's been some time, life was so damn hectic since it was the holidays…I know some of you guys are really pissed but I am trying to make it up for it now. This is a 4 in 1 gift for all of you my awesome readers. 4 stories in 1 chapter, they're kinda like _minifics_. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I SUPER enjoyed writing these minifics. I'm now gonna stop wasting your precious time,,,ON WITH THE STORY(ies)

Thank you so much for the reviews! Hey I'll let you guys into a secret…English is not my first language and if your wondering why I don't mark flashbacks and time skips, the answer is… I do mark them but the line I keep making in Word doesn't appear in FF, I just noticed it last chapter

I'll even let you hold my remote control

!

Saturday

13:00- Moonbase training facility

She drove him crazy

Absolutely crazy

She was just standing for God's sake- leaning against the solid wall, minding her own business. She pursed her lips, fiddling with her communicator, waiting for further orders.

It was the way she looks today. The way her new armored shirt hanged on her petite and blossoming body. Her leather short shorts, revealing everything below six inches from her hips; And her fiery hair free from its colander restraint.

As far as Patton Drivolsky was concerned, madness was a matter of inches.

They were now in the global command training room. How could she torture him like this? How could she wear something as _lethal_ as that? It has been just a day after their bet. Does she wants him to lose it and fail miserably this early in the game…It was unfair.

Lately she was a prevailing presence in his schedule. Numbuh 362 ordered him to fly to moon base with his best cadets. It was a special training seminar for certain elite operatives in the next generation. It was up to the Artic base commander and the Global Tactical officer to amount to the task; Him and Fanny.

Suddenly the kids running around stood straight up and saluted to the approaching supreme commander. "at ease" She returned her respect with a quick salute.

"Ten minutes before we start our vigorous training…I want you all prepared by then"

Everyone started to get back to their own business. Rachel approached the drill sergeant. "Numbuh 60 they are now in your capable hands, they're the best there is" She handed him a folder. "Talk to Numbuh 86 about their file, even though their great, they still need more polishing" At least these kids were serious with their training. Patton could tell that a few have huge potentials to replace him.

Back to his concern, Patton asked Numbuh 362, hoping to find an answer or a reprimand regards to Numbuh 86's new attire.

"Sir, with all due respect, what in the world is she wearing?" He held a stern expression.

"Who soldier?" It was a rhetorical question, she perfectly knew who.

"Numbuh 86, sir" He gulped. Rachel almost laughed at how amusing Patton's uneasy face was.

"Oh …It's new 2x4 combat attire…since she's the global tactical officer, she has no choice but to wear the new gadget" She turned to her heel and looked behind her shoulder "…it was under my orders"

Leaving his question answered but his dilemma unsolved, scanning the file, he decided to let Numbuh 86 have a look. As he strides to her direction, he never broke his longing stare at her. If he wants to finish the job, he has to set his personal emotions and grievances aside.

The wind blew her hair as she stood there. Her scowl a bit evident and her freckled cheeks tinted with pink. Her flawless legs crossed and her hands neatly folded.

BLAG

With all his unhealthy staring, Patton tripped.

Fanny without looking saw his melting gaze at her. Fanny would never agree to wear anything like this. Rachel commanded her to wear this ridiculous outfit. Just a day after she knew about their game, she wanted to help her win that was the real reason behind her unreasonable command. She tried to refuse as many times as possible but she was so damn persistent. After failed attempts of asking, she turned to blackmailing and ordering.

But everything was worth it…

She tried to contain her laugh into a snicker but she couldn't. Seconds after, she burst into laughter. Leaving her respectable façade, she erupted into snorted laughter, a laughter that she really hated, something not supposed to be heard by anyone else.

Everyone stared at him, the kids tried to remain serious, they contained their laughter as hard as they could. However, as soon as everybody heard Fanny's hearty laugh, everyone joined into chorus.

He was definitely embarrassed in his current misfit, but somehow as soon as he heard her laughter, he couldn't stop himself from laughing either. It never deterred her fantastic image in his head. It was an entertaining melody to his ears, so brash and high spirited at the same time. Untamed glee that would make him forget about how in an embarrassing situation he was and just brighten his face with a smile.

As soon as the cheering ceased, he dusted his clothes and stood with pride once again. A boy continued chuckling. He snatched the collar of the boy and shouted straight at his face. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Without hearing the poor cadets reply, he let him scramble back and go.

His cold glare and stern face frightened the occupants of the room. "YOU MAGGOTS WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ANOTHER SOUL ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT ALL OF YOU WILL GET DECOMISSIONED EVEN BEFORE YOU BABIES GRADUATE! ARE WE CLEAR!" His drill sergeant voice loudly echoed into the four walls of the room.

"YES SIR!" All cadets left for the training room after Numbuh 86 got Rachel's signal, leaving Patton and Fanny alone.

Fanny smiled a big grin catching Patton's attention. "What are you looking at" His face went fierce. It was the same stoic and demanding words but in a more leveled decibel.

Fanny chuckled for awhile, she reached for his sleeve and then she carefully dusted the remaining dirt on him.

"Nothing" She rubbed his cheek, erasing a mark with her thumb then she smiled.

"just something stupid"

!

Monday

7:34- Artic base commander's office, Artic regions

Patton stifled a hearty chuckle as he saw her angry girlfriend struggling to open a canister. She had a deep scowl on her face, gritting her teeth in frustration. Seeing the smile of her stupid boyfriend, she sent him a dangerous glare "What are you looking at BOY?"

He looked away but he still had that knowing smirk on him. Tapping his fingers gently on his wooden desk, he decided to take action. He never asked if she needed help cause he knew that her proud girlfriend wouldn't accept some. He stood from his swiveling chair and trekked near the irritated girl. He patted her head, flashing his best boy next door smile while stealing the difficult container from her pale hands.

"I'm just curious as to what's inside?" Patton opened it almost effortlessly, he merely winked at her, she huffed and looked away but was unable to control her blush, he smirked triumphantly. "It's just hot cocoa", she meekly responded.

It was unlikely for the global tactical officer to visit him unannounced in the artic base but he wouldn't definitely mind her company. She had a medium sized backpack with her, containing the canister that she was trying to open minutes ago. Fanny poured the drink on one cup then she poured it to another cup from her bag, leaving Patton a bit confused but much more amused.

She bluntly offered the steaming cup to him. His bad boy smirk grew noticeably.

" What are you looking at STUPID BOY…I just made too much…JUST DRINK IT!" trying to hide her pink cheeks and deny her token of affection towards her boyfriend.

Fanny gently sipped on her hot chocolate while looking at her boyfriend with a sweet uncharacteristic smile. Patton intently stared at her lips captivated as to how soft and full it looks today, seeing them being dipped into the rich chocolate goodness. He was starting to question his untamed thoughts as he saw her lick them…_slowly?_ It has been a total of Three days, six hours and two agonizing minutes since their bet and its driving him nuts. After this bet he would damn kiss her all day for making him suffer like this. _Damn hormones_ He gripped his mug tighter, but for now he has to be patient.

Thank God her lips escaped from his view as she turned around and reached for a honey bottle in her bag. She sat next to him.

"honey?" She offered as she finished drizzling some in her drink. He snapped out of his trance, then he grinned.

"yes sweetie", he taunted, making his grin grow wider.

OOOFFFF

Fanny jabbed her elbow straight to his stomach, ignoring his cry of pain as she calmly stirred her cup.

!

Wednesday

17:03- Global Tactical officer's office, Moonbase

Fanny clicked her pen for the thousandth time. She desperately needed some rest. Here she was in her office, bugs under her eyes, some traces of sauce on her shirt, unbrushed hair frizzing out and tummy rumbling. She was hungry, dirty, sleepy and tired. She was looking her ugliest. All her paperwork was due tomorrow, desk barricaded with papers, isolating her view from any kind of intrusion. Then someone knocked on the door. "Ma'am there's a package for you"

"What are you waiting for a welcome banner…COME IN!" Fanny hollered without looking up from her desk. She heard someone place something on the table, and another, and another, and another…She began wondering why she wouldn't hear her door click close and the disturbing operatives leave her office.

"Your slower than the decommissioned grandfather…WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG!" She stood up from her seat. Then an overpowering fragrance reached her freckled nose. She maneuvered in front of her desk practically surprised into what was before her eyes

"I'm so so sorry ma'am, give us just a minute… the flowers they're actually …well a lot!" the nervous boy explained. Her angry scowl disappeared as soon as her amazed eyes took in the surroundings of the room.

Fanny's room was filled with dozens of flowers. Fanny blushed as another operative brought an even bigger vase, and his friend carrying a similar amount of flowers. The small girl covered her face with her sheet as the two kids looked at her in confusion. She knew what they were thinking. "who loves her so much!"

Her office looked like a flower shop after. "that's the last of it ma'am, unfortunately we don't know who sent all this but they did leave this note" The girl panicked as she tried to reach the letter from her jumpsuit's back pocket_. Numbuh 86 is gonna kill me_.

"Where's the note?" Fanny tapped her foot impatiently. The girl displayed a weak smile as she scratched the back of her head. "WHERE IS THE NOTE?" She shouted at the girl _you're lucky you're a girl._

All of the kids near her office heard her and one of them raised the item at search. "I have it ma'am" The boy was currently two yards from her. Fanny's hands trembled; she knows who the letter was from. It was for her to know and only for her to find out. "I'll read it for you" Her face paled.

THUD

The boy was on the floor under two seconds flat.

"STUPID BOY! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Steam was blowing off her ears.

"ANYONE WHO STILL WANTS TO REMEMBER THEIR STUPID MEMORIES SHOULD GET OUT OF MY SIGHT…NOW!" The subordinate agents fled as fast as the feared operative finished her threat.

Fanny went back to her paper fortress and took a seat behind it, she laid her chin on top of her curled knees while sandwiching the letter with both of her hands. _Alone at last_

She couldn't stop feeling all giggly and girly inside, seeing as to how extreme and romantic the sender of the letter was. She opened it carefully.

_I just said no fluffy rainbow monkeys, the flowers were an exception…I know that you get a lot of stress from work lately and from not seeing your gorgeous boyfriend everyday, so I thought maybe these flowers could erase the scowl on your beautiful face, replace that frown with your amazing smile and keep you from turning into an exhausted citizombie… _

_Don't kill yourself…my awesome girlfriend_

_06-68341_

She doesn't believe his sincere compliment. Not because he lacks honesty in his words, but because of her lack of self- confidence. She lacks the self- confidence to believe that she was this amazing girl, he always tells her she is. Fanny looked at the note and smiled gently; she pressed it to her chest and closed her eyes; At least, for now, she has the confidence to admit to herself that she has the most amazing boyfriend.

!

**Thursday**

**1:06- Fulbright residence- Dublin, Scotland**

The street lights curved at the end of the deserted street, lighting the scene of a ginger haired girl. The girl's face splattered with rustic blood as the tears from her lifeless eyes stained her freckled cheek. Her skin, marked with nasty scars and black and blue bruises, ghostly white from loosing the warmth of flowing blood. Her petite frame under her ripped dress stamped on the ground drowning on the pool of her own blood.

Fanny lay on the living room couch while aimlessly watching TV. She found her neck cramping from her uncomfortable seat, her back arching from the awkwardly misplaced pillows and her little cold feet on top of the black coffee table. She continued munching on a half empty tub of caramel popcorn and guzzling her second can of soda.

Fanny turned the sound of the TV down. She switched to a different channel that was nothing more than reruns of murder- mystery and horror movies.

CRASH

Fanny's senses perked up, she immediately grabbed the nearest improvise weapon within her reach. _Why did I have to leave my stupid M.U.S.K.E.T. upstairs_. Taking light footsteps she inched near the edge of the corridor. She stood her ground and prepared herself for whatever she may face.

…1…2…3

A broken picture frame…It was nothing more but a frame knocked down by the clumsy wind from the open window. She closed the window, determined to retreat to her seat, without even cleaning the mess. Fanny was irritated and disappointed, that simple crash made her stand up and walk all the way nervously to the other room. Frankly she expected something exciting that was worth her time, something that may awaken her nerves just like the reruns that she was previously watching.

…

She stopped from her tracks as she noticed an alarming detail. _Who opened the window? _There was no one in the house but her and she was 100 percent sure that she closed all the possible points of entry before she settled down. Fazed by the short realization that deemed her, she stealthily surveyed her dark backdrop, having nothing but the illuminating light from the unattended TV

Her eyes widened. The illuminating light flickered. The barely audible noise of the TV changed, someone was there switching from channel to channel. She crept slowly to the TV room, quietly landing one foot after another.

A figure sat on the couch, identity unmasked by the dark silhouette. _Who could it be? A Killer? Thief? Father? The Delightfuls? Mr. Boss? Hey wait Mr. Boss is my father. _Finding something to aid her offense, she took a black handy object that was lying beside her on the floor.

All she need was an initial sneak attack that would serve her decoy before she gives this person the worst beating of his life. Fanny aimed for the head, handling the object like a shot put. She threw it with great force, making it spin like a shuriken, hitting its target with pin point precision.

OOOOWWW!

The black object ricochet from the head then broke down to many scattered pieces. She leaped next to the couch and grabbed what her hands could have on, a scruffy pillow. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! YOU STUPID INTRUDER!" Using a pillow was pathetic for her beating standards but it was more than enough to defeat and immobilize the intruder…Actually the intruder isn't putting up a fight.

"WAIT! WAIT! STOP!" The intruder dodged almost every hit but soon covered his face with another pillow, making his face unidentifiable.

The intruder erupted from the couch and cupped her face with his strong hands "HEY STOP IT! FANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Fanny's eyes soften, perfectly recognizing the intruder. She yielded her bash actions as his warm hands were upon her glowing embarrassed cheeks. "PATTON?" Fanny mercilessly massacred the pillowed couch. Feathers scattered everywhere, discarded pillows cover on the floor and an innocent victim catching his breath.

" Are you-always like- this?" Ignoring his dumb question Fanny folded her arms and growled at his sudden disturbance. "WHAT are you doing HERE?"

He smiled cockily while getting his feet comfortable on the coffee table. "Is it wrong to visit my psychotic girlfriend?"

SMACK

"Yes its wrong if you sneak inside their house in 1 IN THE MORNING!" Her scowl deepened. This boy had the nerve to sneak inside her house and almost give her a heart attack.

"ok…ok calm down" He sighed, regaining his composure. Then as if a light bulb switched open, Patton's smirked. He intensely eyed her from head to foot.

"Set that all aside I'm digging the outfit" Fanny threw another pillow, sending it straight to Patton's face. Her hair matched the color of her cheek. This was definitely a surprise visit, she had her favorite rainbow monkey pajamas on with matching bunny slippers.

"SHUT UP!" Patton burst into laughter, clutching his stomach with one arm. She growled at him, she covered herself with a crumpled blanket. As the laughter simmered down and the irritation subsided, Fanny plumped on the couch ready to return her attention to the TV. Patton slid next to her, not too close but not too far either.

Fanny searched for the remote, since the show was absolutely boring. She toppled the pillows, searched under the couch, ravaged through the coffee table and then…looked at the boy beside her. "WHERE"S THE REMOTE! YOU STUPID BOY"

Patton taken back by her scream, glared at her, remembering her previous stunt. "Hey…you hit me on the head with the remote…WITH A REMOTE …it still hurts" He rubbed the side of his injured head, feeling a small little bump on it. "Don't be such a baby…It's all your fault" He laughed mockingly "Now it's all my fault…I give up"

Fanny feeling a little guilty, lowered her head and looked away. "sorry"

Upon hearing those words, he crookedly smiled "What did you say?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY! There better?…"

"Much Better" He smirked then he reached something in his pocket.

"As for your reward here" Fanny was confused as to what the silver object was.

"It's my universal remote…My friend from the 2x4 tech made me this…it's yours" Fanny grabbed the futuristic looking remote from his hands and proceeded in changing the channel. Patton at least expected a small thank you, that remote was one of a kind, he wouldn't give it up to just anyone that easily. _Ungrateful girl _

Then she smiled…She wasn't anyone, she was a special someone. He smiled inwardly. She flashed her innocent smile that was reserved for him. Maybe her rare smile was enough of a thank you.

After switching through 36 channels, she finally found a movie worth watching.

_New moon_

She wasn't into much of the Bella and Edward romance, but at least this film has a good plot and special effects. They watched together in silence. It was a bit chilly, this time Fanny was the one who scooted closer to him.

Still under the influence of the bet, both felt uneasy when it comes to the part…_parts_ where Bella and Edward kissed. Patton gulped as if there was a big lump in his dry throat while Fanny bit her lip and blushed furiously. If it wasn't for the bet he would be kissing her senseless right now.

"Rosalie's hot" Patton chuckled seeing her scowl at the screen. Fanny quickly ignored his comment and went back to watching the movie.

Then there was a commercial…

It was the commercial of the new sequel of the movie that they were watching…_eclipse._

"Wow, Dakota Fanning is still in this movie!" Fanny glared at him with icy daggers.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND BLONDES!" She grunted, folding her arms while moving away from him.

Patton saw her angry girlfriend shiver from the loss of contact.. "I like blondes" Fanny knitted her eyebrows, she moved farther away, thinking how inconsiderate this boy is. Her hair is far from perfect, it was all tangled ginger roots.

Patton snickered; he slid nearer and wound his arm around her cold shoulders, despite her protest. He picked up the blanket from the table and gently placed it on top of her head like a veil.

"but I LOVE red heads" he kissed her cheek. Fanny's cheeks radiated warmth hearing his confession and semi feeling his kiss. Patton couldn't help himself, she was so cute, blushing wildly. "If you have any complains, I kissed the blanket…not you"

Back to the show…

Patton was amazed by how cool Victoria is when she ran into the woods and jumped to the water. He was about to compliment and tease the girl beside him but the girl was knocked out.

Patton viewed his girlfriend snoring adorably and head rested at the back of the couch. His face softened. He cupped her opposite cheek and rested the other one on his shoulder, tucking the blanket for the both of them. He gently combed her hair with his warm hands, twisting a lock around his fingers. He admired how perfectly it falls on her shoulders, framing her fair face and how lavish the color growled as much passionate as she does.

Love is not about having a perfect boy and a perfect girl in a relationship , It's about having two imperfect persons complement one another's imperfections, thus, resulting to a perfect relationship.

He tucked a misplaced bang behind her ear and planted a kiss on top of her covered head.

"Goodnight… my love"

aN: Again, I wish it was worth your reading time A lot of you are wondering what happened to the just the way you are and more kissing plot. Your answer, I just skipped it for awhile. These minifics are made to justify the meaning of the song just the way you are, so that the lyrics would mesh perfectly with the story. The phrase on the top was for the last story.

Hey guyz if it isn't too much to ask, could you tell me your most and least favorite story in this chapter…just wanted some feed back. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome. Read, review or read and review

Hey any of you guys know the movie _Perfume: the story of a murderer_

-naSH Xp


	5. SMILE

aN: I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! It's been a month, wow that's so past my deadline. Some of you guys thought that I abandoned this story and no I DID NOT! Even if my name is ryt-'nd-Run…Inspiration wasn't hitting me enough in the head or maybe it was hitting me too hard. I had a lot of What If's in writing this chapter, I can't choose whether to do this or this or that…It's so INSANE I ended up putting them all together in this 20 PAGE! chapter, the longest chapter that I have written, EVER! I hope this VERY long fluff and romance extravaganza would help you guys find a way in your kind hearts to forgive me. Set that aside THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES! I would stop my nonsense rambling now…STORY PLAY

Disclaimer: I.D.I.O.T.A.L.K.S

I Don't Ideally Own This Totally Awesome Loony Kids Show.

(DID THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!)

CHAPTUH 5

_I'll make you smile, whenever your sad._

The professional lighting brought fantastic diversity to the place. The whole zone was decked with flashing lights that betoken expensive detail and cool looking laser beams which were synchronized with the upbeat music. Side by side with lighting fixtures, were intricately arranged balloon sculptures in different forms and sizes. Sparkling streamers and popcorn strings hanged loosely on the high ceiling; and, last but not the least, a vintage disco ball reflecting the colorful lights in angled directions. It was just the right punch of flair and festivity needed for the occasion.

As numbuh 362 stepped inside the venue, her eyes basked on the impressive surroundings. She was without a doubt amazed by the abode's current appearance. Almost disbelieving her sense of sight when the precedently kid infested, stress polluted and litter furnished global command deck was transformed into a perfect kid party paradise.

She has the highest standards and the most judgmental taste but she tried her best not to oooh and ahhhh along with the rest of the wowed operatives. She made a mental note to congratulate the hard- working team, not only for a job well done but also for making this all possible.

Despite of how amazing the decorations were, Numbuh 362's hungry eyes were glued on the buffet table. One by one the cooks of the moon base paraded the menu for the evening. It composed of all the foods that kids found deliciously irresistible as a hearty meal and adults feared as a carb full of unhealthy junk.

There were Pizza, Spaghetti, mac and cheese, nachos, subway sandwiches, everything that has sauce, cheese or meaty fillings. There was also an array of Ice cream flavors and layers of moist cakes, everything that provided cavities for every child's sweet tooth.

Numbuh 362 was about to steal a scrumptious meatball sandwich and a soft caramel creampuff, when a jolt of tedious self control electrified her system, just in time for her to withdraw her hand. She remembered her strict order beforehand that all the drooling kids, never to dare touch anything on the table before the party proceedings.

The supreme leader set her cravings aside, wanting to serve as a good example. After securing that all preparations were set. She went back to her office to find peace before the party. She was certainly looming for a headache as soon as hundreds of wild and happy go lucky operatives flood the dance floor.

She silently went back to her office. As her hands felt the back of her seat, a thin fabric obscured her touch…It was her blue dress. It was a cute and delicate strapless dress paired with white three inch open toe stiletto heels. Relaxing her nerves, she locked the entrance and snatched her dress from its hanger. She slipped on her dress to make sure that she wouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions during the party.

This wasn't her style, but it was wrong for the leader to not _tag along_. She rubbed her temples and slouched on her big green chair. She was surprised to see an unfilled report on her desk, being the workaholic, she quickly refilled the document and signed the others. She was so anxious to finish the files that she forgot to remove the gown.

Then a familiar aura alarmed her.

She scowled, aware of the other presence in the room "You should do better than that, if you aspire to evade my solitude"

A figure emerged from the dark shadows of the corner "Bravo…Still and all I couldn't surpass your stealth senses…how do you do it?" He greeted her with a large smirk plastered on his face.

She didn't looked up from her papers but she grinned hearing a compliment from her uninvited guest. "Having the title of best spy operative isn't just a phony award"

Numbuh 362 noticed the long pause, she felt a bit uneasy seeing from the corner of her eye the figure leaning against the wall, staring at her… starstrucked. "what are you doing here?"

"Oh…right…here is an emergency TND intel report" Snapping out of his trance, the figure immediately stood straight from his laid-back position, he held out a blue envelope.

She snatched the folder from his hands while he stood in front of her desk blocking a bit of her light. She scanned the couple of pages with a stern look, her face remained its composure until after a minute, she found his huge unchanged Cheshire grin a little irritating.

_What is he smiling about _"Why are you so happy?" She glared at him, meeting eye contact with his shimmering eyes.

He simmered a laugh with his eyes lighting up more. "I'm more than happy, I'm…"

He paused trying to think of a more sophisticated phrase. "gleefully elated"

She returned her attention back to the folder, ignoring his intriguing statement. He sat on her desk, not minding his manners. He leaned a bit forward. "Aren't you gonna ask me why"

She played along his mind games. "Does the business of this inquiry concerns me?" She gazed straight at him, leaning a bit forward herself, disinterest splashed along her features.

As if it was possible, his grin grew wider "Oh yes…" He jumped from her desk as he once again blocked her reading light.

"definitely…In fact that was an articulately constructed mature sentence…" He plopped one elbow in front of her as he rested his chin on his hand. He spoke with a deep flirtatious voice.

He was inches from her face. "coming from a pretty cute girl"

She felt his leering eyes move up and down. " in a BLUE dress"

_FUDGE! _

She looked down at her clothes as realization dawned to her…_This is so embarrassing_. Her serious expression went down the toilet.

He smirked and lightly snickered at the same time. It was rather satisfying, knowing that he had succeeded in making the most difficult and challenging girl he has ever known blush furiously.

"It is of great privilege to see the supreme leader in the, I mean… _wear the dress_" Her eyes were wide as saucers. She stood up from her seat as she grabbed and covered herself with her favorite tiger striped jacket that was hanged behind in her closet.

"HOW LONG have you been HERE?" She growled at his face, realizing the implication of his words.

He followed her, he whispered behind her ear "long enough to see you before your…prior attire"

"OUCH!"

He was expecting a slap on the face, like any other girl but it seems that his brain had forgotten the fact that this was no other girl. With amazing flexibility she sent a lethal high kick on his poor jaw and was followed by a roundhouse kick that was professionally performed.

"I never knew that being a pervert was one of your vices" The figure cradled his jaw as he jumped as far away as possible.

"Hey…under this bad boy façade is a well raised gentleman…I _tried_ not to peak"

"TRIED?" She was freaking out, screaming an octave higher than usual. She stood still trying to process this situation

_Damn that still hurts _"Sheesh being a trained spy for all these years…can't you tell that I was kidding"

"I AM a trained spy…I can tell that your NOT" Like the stunts in those ninja movies, Rachel threw with accurate precision her right stiletto shoe, just like a stiletto blade.

That right shoe just barely missed him. "OK! I think your spending too much time with Fanny"

…but the right shoe didn't.

Rachel violently pinned the figure on the wall, he grabbed him by the collar. The figure feeling still a bit tipsy from the hit smiled smugly at her.

"What now, why are you smiling"

"I bet nobody had been this close to their supreme leader', he flashed his trademark grin.

Her eyes grew wide as she instantly recognized the minimal distance between their faces and the loud footsteps from outside, she quickly backed away.

The figure was confused as to why she backed away without a fight instead she threw a small white box in her drawer. "here, help yourself"

He caught it and noticed that it was a med kit. He soon understood the situation, he too heard the loud steps. She grabbed his risk and shoved him in her 2x4 closet. "Wait here"

"like I have a choice" He smirked.

Fanny wasn't always the chirpiest person.

Fanny marched down the bridge with such force that the operatives passing by trembled with fear. She has a very deep scowl on her face that drew crease on her forehead and a menacingly inverted curve on her lips. Her little fist balled up, ready to punch the first kid who tries to approach her.

Her destination was her bestfriend's office, the largest office in the global command center. She usually goes to the training facility on the opposite wing to beat up some unlucky boys or, in the last few months, she would visit her boyfriend, vent off her anger in a _friendly_ spar and after awhile, he tucks her under his arm and willingly listens.

But this time it was different, no matter how hard she denied, he was the reason why she wasn't that peachy.

She entered her office without even knocking, she slammed the door shut and invited herself in. She took the seat in front of Numbuh 362's desk. She slumped in an unlady like fashion with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her teeth clenched in a tight growl.

Rachel just arched an eyebrow as she overlooked her friend's lack of formalities. She had the hint that she wasn't here to talk to the supreme leader but instead was here to talk to a friend.

Rachel stood next to her, she leaned in front of her desk.

"Mind telling me why you're scaring all of the kids in moonbase with your deadly aura"

Her scowl deepened. She just wanted to talk to somebody right now but didn't want to talk about _him _either. Hatching fairly reasonable reasons, she rambled on.

"First, my STUPID brothers spilled soda on my dress"

"Second, my neck hurts cause I slept on the sofa last night"

"Third, I don't have a DATE for the d—"

Rachel stopped her friend from dramatically banging her fist on the table

"What did Patton do now?" She stated her composed voice.

"Are you deaf lass, Is something wrong with your hearing?" She glared at her supreme leader. _How did she catch up that fast?_ She clenched her teeth and crossed her arms indignantly, she wasn't a girl who shared details about her relationship

"None, I'm just not hearing what I'm supposed to hear" A smile tugged the corner of her lips.

"that cruddy BOY has nothing to do with this" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She sneered looking away from Rachel's eyes.

Rachel smirked, she knew that her Irish friend wasn't that of a submissive person.

"Well you see. First of all…Your brothers spilling soda all over your infernal dress should rather be a big relief for you…you've been talking about shredding that dress in your office for days." Rachel instinctively rolled her eyes.

"Second of all… you always fall asleep on the sofa and your neck always hurts…Thirdly who cares If you don't have a date? I don't…no one asked me" She proudly motioned herself.

"we all know that you care more about making boys miserable than having a date for a STUPID dance…which leads us to my conclusion…about only one certain boy that you want as your date." She inwardly smiled, pleased that her hunches were right.

Fanny was impressed that her supreme leader was perceptive as ever…she was unfortunately right. Seeing the defeated look in Fanny's face, she patted her shoulders reassuringly. "Just tell me Fanny, What did he do?"

"He arrived at moon base an hour late and when he came, the cruddy boy had a whole bunch of lasses flocking around him…the worst part is he was actually encouraging them with his stupid smiles"

Rachel nodded her head "So you're jealous?"

"NO I'M NOT" She instantly acted defensively "its just that how could that stupid boy act so cocky knowing that his frustrated girlfriend's glaring straight at him!" she grabbed a poor pencil from Rachel's desk, she snapped it in two with one hand.

"Fanny relax, no need to channel your aggravation on my office supplies" Fanny relaxed as she folded her hands on her lap.

Rachel continued "Patton was simply playing the part, he is in fact officially the base's heartthrob. What do you expect he'll shoo his fangirls?"

Fanny was about to object, when Rachel raised her hand "Let me continue…He's especially doing this to win in your bet and to achieve the same reaction your giving me…jealous" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know you brought this to yourself"

"Hey how was this my fault?" Fanny glared at her.

"This is your fault, miss I don't want to tell everyone that the best looking operative is my boyfriend but I desperately want him to act like he's taken cause I own him" Fanny sometimes wondered if her friend had special abilities, Rachel seems to understand herself better than she does. She grunted, still undeniably frustrated.

"So what do I do, miss I know everything supreme leader?" Rachel cringed at the insult but soon smiled realizing that it was meant to be a compliment from the Irish operative.

"We fight fire with an even bigger fire" Fanny raised an eyebrow. "We make him even more jealous" Rachel looked at her from head to toe, she motioned fluidly on her clothes.

She frowned a bit of panic evident in her features. "NO WAY…we'll play dress up AGAIN!"

"Oh think about it Fanny, remember the last time that I arranged an outfit for you" She almost laughed remembering the time Patton tripped in front of everyone when his eyes were glued to her, staring at her with a dumbstruck look.

"Fine, I guess this could be worth it" Rachel giggled from the excitement of her once again embarking on a makeover.

"It will be DEFINITELY worth it, jealousy will be an understatement when he sees you" Both had devious smiles. "ok, I trust you lass, meet me in my office I still got some papers to file before the party" She sent her a grateful smile as she turned to her exit.

"When have I ever let you down" She sat behind her desk as she saw her walk away.

Fanny halted her steps and smiled back to her. "you look great in blue lass" she waved her goodbye. Rachel had forgotten for the second time her current attire.

As Fanny disappeared, the person emerged from her closet. She went back to her desk and reviewed the folder that he handed.

If he was an ordinary guy, he would have collapsed on her office floor… He was partly recovered from his injury, still sporting a large bruise on his jaw and a red spot on his forehead. "So…no one asked you to go to the dance, is that true?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Then how come I saw a large pile of love letters in your 2x4 closet, desperately asking their beloved supreme leader to go with them" She turned her attention even more to the papers that she was supposed to be reading. "That's none of your business"

He crookedly smiled. "It is my business, I'm simply curious if whether the beloved supreme leader is taken" he tipped his head to the side, his smile even more dazzling. "cause I would be greatly honored to escort you to the dance"

She matched his dazzling smile with her own captivating one as she firmly said. "no thanks" The person's smile comically dropped, he was half expecting that reply. Rachel laughed and soon after the figure followed pursuit.

"back to business" Her face serious once more "my intuition was correct, I knew this would happen"

The person grinned, impressed by her psychic abilities "You really are always one step ahead"

She shrugged, a smirk almost tugging her lips. It really was fun beating him up and being one-step ahead of others. "I guess it's just a habit of mine…this report should be considered overdue…what took you so long…Maurice could have passed this report three days earlier if it was assigned to him?" She scolded the person in front of him for his lack of competence.

The person theatrically grasped his heart. "Ouch…it hurts my heart and my FACE when you neglect my efforts" She found his actions laughable. This report had major importance and is in need of immediate response.

"alert sector—" He stopped her command as he whimsically figured out the remaining words of her imperative sentence.

"V and W, ask the decommissioning squad to man their battlestations" He flashed a reassuring smile.

She was a bit confused. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say great minds think alike…You're a step ahead of them while I'm just another step ahead of you"

She raised an eyebrow "So what's the ulterior motive?"

He frowned at her doubtful words. "Is the word UNRELIABLE printed on my forehead?"

She crossed her arms partly amazed by his similar way of thinking "I never doubted your aptitudes and abilities, I'm simply unsure if you really do trust and you do remain loyal to the organization and to the Supreme leader" She righted her posture, serious with her inquisitive words.

"my loyalties lie partly upon the organization…" He rubbed his jaw with the ice bag from the kit.

He continued without meeting her gaze "but I lie much more than trust and loyalty but also myself to the supreme leader" She knew with the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth.

She warmly smiled at him. The person looked down and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to hide his own blushing cheeks.

Trying to change the subject, "so how are you holding up…your still wearing that bracelet I gave you"

She touched the string around her risk. "…it does seem to help me move on, in its own way"

"It should be, it's been a whole cruddy years" He rolled his eyes.

He saw her face drop, as the subject came up. He knitted his eyebrows as he furiously stated "hey my shoulders are ready for you to once again cry on but I think your tears has been wasted long enough on that idiotic b—"

He was cut off by her sudden sigh of relief "Thank you, for helping me with the Fanny and Patton surveillance, for giving me this bracelet, for lending me your shoulder…and for just staying with me…most of the time"

He stretched his arm across her table, he lightly pinched her cheek. "hey just as I said"

He lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he genuinely smiled.

" I'm loyal to _my_ supreme leader"

For the second time of the day the tough and austere supreme leader blushed, shyly smiling with her cute dimples.

Every time he makes a move on her, she quickly turns the table on him. He found her smile the sweetest. He reverts back to being a kid, looking like the boy who was seeing his first crush for the first time. He stood from his seat and motioned for the exit. "I sneaked you a creampuff and a meatball sandwich, it's on that table if you're hungry"

He turned around and smiled back "take care of yourself, rach"

She smiled and nodded "you too …see you _soon_"

_What if she comes to the party dateless? What if she's not coming at all ?What if she doesn't like it? What if she hates it? What if she slaps me in front of everybody instead? _

It's been exactly 824 seconds since the start of the party. Patton pounded the pavement through his rough to and fro pacing at the back stage. Numbuh 362 was currently having her welcome speeches. The loud noise of kids outside and him hearing 362's speech loud and clear from the speaker beside him didn't stopped him from bombarding his thoughts with troubling What if's.

He peeked at the crowd in front, searching for her standout ginger hair. She still wasn't there. He's been searching for her all day, awaiting her presence to lighten up his mood. Unfortunately the only time he saw her face earlier, was when she was fuming with anger and disappointment as he entered the hangar. It wasn't his intention to make her jealous, he didn't expect that she would be totally affected since she was the one who was responsible for their current status and he didn't expect either a crowd of girls chasing him around the base, asking for his autograph.

He wanted to talk to her after but his busy schedule and his group of fangirls begged to differ. Numbuh 362 suspiciously assigned him on a lot of party assignments, especially on the audio and entertainment part. This was supposed to be the job for the operatives under the AV or 2x4 tech, but the supreme leader was firm in her order, maybe there was a misfit in the rosters and she wanted him to have a hard time or maybe she was planning something devious and she knew about his…plan.

He's plan was either incredibly stupid or incredibly bold and brilliant, or both….It's a brilliantly stupid bold plan.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!" with that famous moral boosting last line said, the crowd erupted to cheers as 362 pumped her fist in the air. He would have joined in the merriment if it wasn't for his dawning act. The red curtains closed, covering the stage to prepare for the next performance. Everyone in the crowd returned to their own personal businesses, like continuing a conversation, stealing desserts from the dessert table and others playing games with no such monkey business to ruin the party.

"Sir you're next 8 minutes" a chubby kid motioned for him to take the stage. As soon as he hear the memo cold sweat trickled down his forehead. He took one last look at the crowd.

_She's not coming._

He breathed deeply for the last time. The girl he searched all evening still wasn't there. He walked towards the stage with his head down and a plastered fake smile.

Before he climbed the podium a hand tapped his shoulder. He snapped his head quickly, wishing that this was the Irish girl he's been waiting for.

"Sir, Numbuh 362" Patton saluted and huffed his chest with pride. He was slightly disappointed but nonetheless happy to see his beloved friend.

"Drop the formalities we're in a party Patton" She rolled her eyes and swayed her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel" Rachel instantly realized the drill sergeant's mood.

Rachel wanted to sober up the mood. "It's fine…I must say you clean up really nicely, you absolutely deserve that title" Patton was wearing a grey suit with a matching gray fedora. She knew exactly why those girls swooned for him. She fixed his slightly loosened slim tie then she tipped his hat to the side "But I kind of miss the beanie"

"You don't look bad yourself, I thought your gonna wear animal print this evening" She glared at him, but soon both of them chuckled. Patton was glad that at least Rachel was here to ease up his nerves.

"I know you'll do great" Rachel faced him to the stage, she gripped his shoulders. "blow them away soldier!" She patted his back then she lightly pushed him to the stage.

All was set, the stage was clear, anticipated cheers echoed behind the curtains. Rachel knew that The guest of honor would be _fashionably_ late. It would be such a waste if the awaited girl wouldn't have a chance to take part in Patton's heart felt _ballad_. Rachel saw her courageous friend took center stage, when he was far from earshot she dialed in her communicator. An image of numbuh 5 flashed after the fuzzy reception.

"Numbuh 5 do you read me?" Rachel hid farther behind the stage.

"Loud and clear boss, all the necessary arrangements are set, our sectors are ready to kick some butt" Rachel was releaved, seeing the black haired girl with a reassuring grin and with a pair of very familiar sunglasses

"That's great, keep your low profiles, thank god… you were up for this, even after a short notice numbuh 5" It was good that numbuh 5 was such a reliable operative, she could at least keep her cool better with her on the job, she never doubted her skills.

"Numbuh 5's always ready and she's not much a fan of party formalities. She's a bit worried about the mess that might include your party." Numbuh 5 was not a dress and heels type of girl but she loved to party.

"It's fine, what's a party without a little good old action?" Rachel equaled Numbuh 5's smirk with her own wider smile. "Set that aside, Numbuh 5 I need you to transmit the audio from Numbuh 60's performance to the intercom now, you have 2 minutes"

"Piece of cake boss, but Numbuh 5's curious as to why?" She raised her brows from her sunglasses covered eyes.

362's eyes glinted "60's voice shouldn't be restrained in this party only, the whole moonbase should hear it. …An epic performance like that shouldn't be missed"

All he could think about was her. He kept wishing that she was hidden in the large crowd. He felt the air drop a few when the host of the party introduced him. His cold hands gripped the microphone harder when the red curtains were slowly being pulled away.

He cleared his throat "Good evening, I'd like to thank everyone of my adoring fans who voted for me. This title wouldn't be mine if it wasn't for you guys." He played out his dashing façade.

Patton paused for awhile. Almost all of the girls barricaded the front row, screaming. He scanned the squealing crowd for a sign of her, but it was difficult when a large blinding spotlight was beaming straight at him.

Maybe if she wasn't coming, he could at least bring smiles to Rachel and to the crowd. Maybe somewhere out there, she could somehow, supernaturally listen to his sincere song, hear his sincere words and believe his sincere feelings.

"I'd like to dedicate this song"

He pulled this stunt especially for her. Patton gathered his nerves. This was now or never.

Fanny rushed down the empty halls with her dress trailing behind her. She growled in frustration as she couldn't speed up and sprint like she was used to because of her high heels. She was lucky enough to walk in a fast pace without stumbling like an idiot.

The intercom speakers crackled. Soon a familiar voice grazed her ears "Good evening, I'd like to thank every one of my adoring fans who voted for me. This title wouldn't be mine if it wasn't for you guys."

His suave voice somehow irritated her. _The nerve of that stooped boy_, _him having fun at the stupid party, receiving his stupid award while I'm suffering from the tortures of dressing up. _

"I'd like to dedicate this song" She immediately stopped in her tracks as she snapped her head to look up.

"This very special song is dedicated to a very special girl…A girl that was so dense that she couldn't see how beautiful she really looks and a girl that doesn't even know how special she really is" Her face erased of all its previous rage and anxiety, softened as she definitely knew who was this mystery girl he was talking about.

"I'm genuinely telling you the facts with myself as reference and my heart as evidence" She couldn't contain her giddy and girly squeal when he spoke those cheesy and romantic lines.

She heard him continue, with his voice mellowed into an audible whisper "…this is all for you and I love you…_Fanny_"

Fanny formed a perfect "O" as she heard his very public confession; her face instantly blushed. It was a long walk to the venue, she might take a few more minutes to get there. She sneered, she balled her fist around a good portion of her dress. _Oh he is definitely getting it._

Fanny was ready to beat him up, she continued her struggling pace to the party. A scowl in her forehead and a wide smile in her lips.

The crowd looked like a parliament of owls after his sudden declaration. Most of the girls who admired his brave and cheesy confession made a loud synchronized "awwwww" and some were furious as their naïve _happily ever after with Numbuh 60 _dreams were shattered in an instant. Most of the crowd dropped their jaws in the floor as they clearly knew who was the song dedicated for and some of the crowd scratched their heads and asked the person beside them; _who's Fanny? _

Patton with a small blush, inhaled sharply as he have successfully and perfectly declared the lines that he had practiced for a billion times in the mirror.

_Ooooooooooooh, ohhhhoooooh_

_Ooohhoohoohooooh, ohooohooooooh_

All of the boiling commotion, simmered down as they heard the music playing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

No one would disagree with you, unless their deaf and blind, that Numbuh 60 was the whole package performer. He grazed the stage with smooth and snappy steps as he sang incredibly, hitting all the right notes with his maturing voice.__

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

This was cakewalk for Numbuh 60, firstly because he had no problem with singing for it was his hidden talent, secondly he didn't have a problem with the crowd cause he can barely see them and lastly because he sang this song from the heart.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

The operatives sang along as they waved their hands from side to side. Even if Patton just swayed in place as he grasped the microphone, his exuberant stage presence captivated the crowd.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy  


The crowds sealed their lips from singing along his song. They quickly turned their heads to stare at someone, their expression more shocked than seeing a ghost. Patton heard the entrance open but only saw a figure's silhouette emerge on the far end of the gathering people.

_She's so beautiful_

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

He tried to figure out the identity of the person who was stealing his spotlight. He soon recognized the form as fiery ginger locks gave away its identity.__

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

_White_…Patton had forgotten all the valid and wrong reasons why he hated the color. All he could think about are all the valid and_ very_ right reasons why he should start loving it again. She wore a white ball gown with shimmering silk that hugged her blossoming curves and an elegant skirt made from free flowing chiffon with white feathers accentuating part of the shoulders and the whole ensemble. She had her hair softly twirled into neat and precise red curls that framed her radiant and blushing face.

The tough and boyish Fanny Fulbright entered gracefully as the crowd parted like the red sea, the word beautiful didn't give her enough justice.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Her appearance was an enchanting spectacle. He had almost forgotten the lyrics of the song while his heart pounded hard against his chest. Patton was equally or more amazed than the crowd. She looked like an angel floating towards him. The light adorned her perfectly like her own glowing halo. As if his body had a mind of its own he easily jumped off the stage and approached her.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

Even if she looks angry he didn't care to notice, he was under her spell. He was a few feet away from her, his eyes still glazed with amazement. She had crossed all boundaries of his expectations. All evening he had patiently waited for this moment and now his patience drew its limit.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He stepped closer. His senses aching for her touch, his voice gently descended into a whisper, each melody dripped with passionate longing.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He was merely inches away from her pink painted lips when…

SLAP!

"What were you thinking… you STUPID BOY!"

The sting in his cheek never shattered his utter perseverance. Before she could swat his face again, Patton shackled her risk, while his hand that held the silver microphone looped around her waist.

"Nothing… just you" He leaned towards her "Just kill me later, okay" She found her lips into his own and she didn't pull away.

They kissed with their hearts lively hammering, with their faces furiously flushing, with everyone intently watching and without the two of them even caring.

The world stopped, it didn't move. No, that wasn't true, it moved, but so very slowly, it was almost impossible to perceive. They were caught in the same magical moment.

BLAST!

The phase of enchantment and astonishment ceased when a large blast interrupted the scene. Flying debris misted the air as the whiff of aftershock subsided; everyone had a dose of life's unexpected surprises when a group of teenagers emerged in the large gaping hole.

"Sorry if we're a bit fashionably late" Chad menacingly grinned "Sorry for crashing in the party uninvited"

Behind Chad were a number of teenagers with their B.. The crowd scattered like wildfire everyone. Most of the kids entered a state of panic since the thought of being unarmed in front of dangerous adolescent enemies crossed their minds.

Numbuh 362 held her ground as she remained still, contrast to the chaos in the party. She rolled her eyes at the unsightly behavior of some or most of her operatives as they were being rounded up without a fight. _How disappointing I thought they were the brave and noble operatives of the Kid's next door. _Maybe after this she would give them a long hard core lecture.

"This party is for invites only" Rachel stood at the center of the stage with another silver microphone in her hands.

When the heads of the teenagers snapped at her direction, she made a perfectly performed triple flip in the air. She landed in the middle of three teenagers who were currently terrorizing some kids. She knocked out the two with a hard spinning kick and the other with an upper cut punch.

She did this in one fluid motion catching Chad's attention. "Well, well if it isn't our lovely supreme leader" He tilted his head and smirked.

"Well, well if it isn't our dashing former supreme leader" Rachel grinned after coating her words with pure sarcasm.

"Care to dance with me" He reached out his hand and graciously bowed.

Rachel carted into a safe distance, she then took her fighting stance."I'd be honored of having you as my first and last dance, Chad"

"The pleasure is all mine, Rach" Their scripted spar began.

When the blast suddenly erupted, all that Patton could think about was Fanny's safety. He tucked her under his arms, covering her head with his hand as they rolled across the room.

After just a couple of minutes they regained mobility. Both of them were still a bit shaky from the rolling when a couple of teenagers approached and shot at them. Patton easily knocked them out even with his head still spinning; they were naïve teenagers who relied too much in their B. instead of their close range hand to hand combat skills.

CRASH!

The entrance got mercilessly destroyed by the .M.P.E.R.

"Let's kick some teen butt, reinforcement has arrived"

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 362's little brother 363 led the new group of heavily armed operatives in the proceedings. They brought the best 2x4 tech and the best members of the sectors. After their arrival leveled the battlefield, the kids who were running a while ago started to fight with the extra boost of morale from the reinforcement team.

Patton ducked, punched and dodged while he tried to glance where Fanny is. He struggled in fighting the teens when his mind kept thinking if she was fine. He was so caught up in finding her he didn't noticed that there was someone behind him. He fell into a crouching position as he caught his breath.

"Any last words pretty boy" The teen threatened him with his B.R.A.

Patton squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the teen to fire, when someone knocked him in the head with a shoe.

"SHUT UP STUPID BOY! Way to go using a cliché gangster line" Fanny immediately helped him up. When he was back on his feet, another set of teens crowded them against the wall. Both of them switched to their aggressive fighting modes.

"I'll watch your back, love" He lovingly stated as he avoided some of the zaps that spat his way. Fanny instantly knitted her eyebrows together.

She flipped one of the teens over her back. "Don't you use those stupid pet names on me, watch your own back!" Patton elbowed a teen in the ribs as he impatiently huffed.

Both of them continued on beating the fudge out of the teens that went after them. They sure make one excellent team when it comes to fighting. "Sheesh harsh as always, is it wrong to show a little concern to your boyfriend" Patton playfully said as Patton finished kicking the last sorry teen that attempted to come near him.

Patton was surprised when Fanny lunged herself at him. He was too busy cockily smiling at her that he almost got hit by another operative's friendly fire. They both fell backward Fanny landing on top of him. "There happy now, I hate it when you act stupid"

She pushed herself away from him with a small tint of pink in her cheeks. "I love it when you act mad" Patton's cheeky smile grew wider.

The battle was over, the kids emerged victorious. The decommissioning squad began rounding up the angry teens. Everything was a mess tables turned upside down, food scattered everywhere, broken shards of glass and rock sprinkled on the floor. Almost all of the teens were caught because of their late retreat. Actually when you look at it intently Chad was the only teen ninja who escaped them.

Fanny attempted to brush off any dirt that clung to her ripped dress. She was a mess her white dress looked like a piece of paper with different colored splotches of stains. It was such a shame, she had never thought that 3 hours of preparations to look pretty were all wasted in just a few minutes. She dropped to the floor as she kicked away the dreaded heels that blistered her feet.

Patton squatted in front of her. He offered her a hand "Can I have this last dance?"

Fanny crossed her arms in front of her chest as she scowled once more "How are we supposed to dance with no music, the system got thrashed earlier"

Patton rolled his eyes, he reached inside his coat. "I have this"

It was a pair of red earphones, connected to a sleek black iPod touch "Where did that come from?" Fanny raised a curious brow, examining the little gadget. Patton took the chance of tucking her hair behind her ear and slipping one of the earphones in her ear.

He shrugged his shoulder, slipping one in his own ear as he playfully grinned "I needed it to practice for my number earlier"

Fanny's scowl immediately deepened as she looked down at her dress. "I look terrible"

"It's like you've missed the whole message of my song, I think your starting to grow deaf with your habitual shouting?" he rolled his eyes as he stood up, snatching her right hand as he pulled her up, both of them almost stumbling down the floor again.

Fanny grunted but the way Patton carefully held her up to him made her acknowledge his sweet notion. "I think your starting to grow blind, I look like a citizombie"

"Don't bother, even as a citizombie you'll still look beautiful in my eyes" He smiled as he cupped her right hand and as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"That was so cheesy and so is this stupid song, give me that" Fanny grabbed the iPod, it was playing a sappy airsupply or was it aerosmith, she scanned through the playlist until she found the perfect song for both of them.

_Yeaah  
heyy heyy_

"that's better" She replaced her hand on his cupped palm as she hooked the other on his shoulder. Patton grinned at how submissive she is this evening while admiring her excellent song choice.

_That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile?  
And then I like you for a while  
No..._

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

Fanny wasn't the best dancer; she glared at her uncoordinated feet. Patton chuckled as he quickly noticed the growing distress of his girlfriend. He beamed a knowing smile at her as she pulled her up to dance on his feet.__

But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long  
That's wrong but I hate it

You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  


Fanny was surprised when he quickly dipped her in mid air, her hair gently brushed the ground. She instantly frowned as he pulled her back even closer. She punched him in the shoulder, releasing her from his hold but then she rolled her eyes, her frown turning upside down when she saw him comically plead with his amusing puppy dog eyes.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ohh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (ooh)_

Fanny wound her arms around his neck. She nestled her head on his shoulders as Patton hesitantly wounded his arms around her. He rocked them gently to the slow rhythm. Patton blushed, all traces of his cocky attitude replaced by a sweet innocent smile.__

And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact that I...  
Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy)  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

They swayed to the rhythm Patton taking the lead, his eyes solely on hers, as he blew the lyrics of the song into low whispers in her ear, him meaning every word.__

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss will make me weak  
But no one in this world  
Knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

yeahhhhh ohhhh ohhh  
oh yeah

It's how much I love you  
It's how nuch I need you  
It's how much I love you (ohh)  
It's how much I need you  
And I hate that I love you  
Sooooo

"Too bad you've missed my live awesome performance" his voice low, refusing to disturb their romantic solitude.

"Thank for reminding me, I haven't forgotten that huge stunt you pulled earlier"

"I told you…just kill me tomorrow…" He lightly touched her pink tinted cheeks

"Fine but I promise you boy that there won't be a happy tomorrow after tomorrow" her voice lacking its needed conviction.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go_

Both couldn't be more contented, as they both rocked into the slow rhythm, relishing each others undivided attention. Patton felt her lips curve into a gentle smile. The smile that could make him break limits and cross boundaries. The smile that he could enthusiastically look forward to in the future and could contentedly look back to in the past: And the smile that could make him feel that everything in his life was worth it.

_And I hate that I love you soo  
And I hate that I love you soo sooo_

"_As long as I'll see your smile tomorrow after tomorrow…I'll be happy"_

aN: tell me is it an EPIC FAIL or an EPIC WIN. Once again sorry if it didn't sufficed your standards. I had too much fun with the story. Idea after idea kept piling up in my brain, thank god my head didn't implode. I know some of you are not much of a 362x274 plan well who am I supposed to use, Nigel is in space, Patton is obviously taken…Duh. PLEASE READ, REVIEW or READ and REVIEW. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome, yell at me for being a bad author if you want to, it's fine

******Read if you care (:

This is a mighty long chapter, I've been thinking a lot lately this story whether I should:

Continue writing it: I have a HUGE plot in my mind, I could use it here.

Click that complete button in its status: Use that HUGE plot in my mind for another story in KND, cause in my satisfaction meter, this chapter could be a wonderful story ender.

ARRGHHHH! I really can't decide. Well…I'd base my decision on your reviews, this story is in your hands.


End file.
